


and maybe you are why i love the night

by svtnjun



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtnjun/pseuds/svtnjun
Summary: 'our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces mine so i always see you making coffee at 3am'





	1. one

taeyong doesn't sleep. his sleeping schedule has never been perfect. maybe it's due to stress? habit? who knows, taeyong just knows he can't sleep.

yuta is an insomniac, he has been for years. clinically diagnosed at the age of 14. his life basically depends on coffee, it's the one thing that keeps him sane and functioning. for as long as he can remember, he has walked to his kitchen at exactly 3am every morning to make his precious coffee. force of habit he assumes.  
one night was different, however. on this night, he noticed the, he must say, handsome man living across from him. his defined jaw, his harsh features, they had him drooling. he almost went in to a trance like state admiring this mystery man, before he moved to get up from his sat position and scared yuta half to death, purely from fear of being caught. but would it really be so bad? it's not like he's committing some form of crime, he's simply gushing over the hot boy next door.   
he vowed to himself that from this night on, he would continue to admire this stranger, maybe one day catch their eye.

taeyong felt his stare, the curiosity hidden within it also intriguing him.  
he wanted to look, wanted to see who was watching him with such intent, but decided against scaring them away. he wanted to keep them around, as stupid as that may sound.  
it was a form of company for taeyong on lonely nights like this one, and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could.  
he vowed to himself that from this night on, he would stay up to see his mystery admirer, maybe one day meet their gaze.


	2. two

it has been a week since taeyong saw his mystery admirer. he missed him, in a way.  
he had been away from home and had not been able to show the stranger he had been thinking of him, and that upset him. he's sure he must be wondering where he's gone. god he must appear big headed, for all he knows yuta really couldn't care less.  
he couldn't wait to get home, for 3am to come and for him to see yuta again. not that taeyong knew his name was yuta, yet.  
why was he so excited to see him?

yuta missed taeyong. he missed the little spark he felt the first time he laid eyes on him, the rush of electricity that flooded his veins.  
maybe he was thinking about this mystery man too much, but he didn't care. he missed his 'company', the comfort his presence brought him.  
yuta did think about the possibility of taeyong moving out. 'what if he's gone?' he mutters, worrying himself over something that should be nothing.  
why did he care so much?

the day that taeyong returned home was a good day for both him and yuta. the relief that filled both their bodies, the waiting to see each other, it was enough to have them unable to think about anything else.  
the moment yuta saw movement coming from taeyongs apartment, he heaved out the biggest sigh of relief. it almost felt like he'd been holding his breath the whole time his mystery man had been gone, and now he could finally breathe again.  
taeyongs heart fluttered with what he could only describe as excited apprehension. he was ecstatic to see yuta again, but worried that his new found company had already tired of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello i apologize for taking so long to update !! i was away.  
> i know the chapters are very short right now, but i'm gonna try my hardest to make them longer as the story progresses !!  
> while you're here, feel free to follow me on twitter and instagram, let's be friends !!  
> (@peachywens for both)


End file.
